


Just a One-Night-Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just drop it, okay? It didn’t mean anything,” And Raleigh prayed to God she was being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been a long week, guys. As you know, I’ve been in London visiting my friends and family, and I’m totally jet-lagged,” She ran long, velvet fingers through her hair, ruffling the fiery, red locks away from her face. Her mouth stretched as she let out a yawn, demonstrating how tired she was. When she reopened her eyes, the playful smirk faded.   
“I have to be honest with you, there was another reason for going to London. My mom’s sick. They don’t know what it is yet, but it looks bad,” Red lips twitched slightly, barely noticeable. “Of course, mom’s acting like it’s no big deal, she’s always been like that - pretending everything’s okay so her kids won’t have to worry. But we’re not kids anymore, and I can see past it now.” 

For a while, she stared silently at something behind the camera. Occasionally it looked like she was going to say something, but the words got stuck in her mouth, and she remained silent for a few seconds. Was she thinking about her mother, fearing for her health? What was her unwavering blue eyes staring so intently at behind the camera? Perhaps someone was standing there, urging her on, or maybe she was simply imagining she was somewhere else, forgetting for a moment she was being recorded. Then her attention snapped back to the camera and a whimsical smile graced her features, the sadness forgotten.

“Anyway, enough of the sad stuff. The trip was a lot of fun, it was good to be back home. My sister still begs me to move back and be a part of the band again, but I can’t leave you guys!” There was a certain warmth in her voice, and her expression filled with genuine gratitude. “Which reminds me, wow, we just reached 500,000! That’s sick! Thank you guys so, so much!”    
“I’m putting together a video from my trip, you should expect that sometime later this week. And as usual, a new cover will be up on friday. Until then, take care!” With one last charming smile, a wink and a wave, the video ended.

\--

The room reeked of cigarettes and burnt candles. The candles were the only source of light, casting long shadows on the walls. In the middle of the room stood a long, slender silhouette, a barely clothed female, humming to herself as she danced in circles. She took a drag from her cigarette, puffing out a thick cloud of smoke. Then she brought the beer bottle up to her lips and took a large gulp. It was her fifth beer that night and she was getting tipsy. Sleep eluded Raleigh Bennett, and thus here she was, drinking and dancing around her apartment. The twenty-something YouTuber took another big chug before she threw the empty bottle on the couch before falling down on it herself.

She exhaled, watching the candles as the flames flickered and vanished, leaving her in darkness. She closed her eyes, praying to God she’d get tired soon. It was the jet-lag, nothing else, she told herself. Why else would she be unable to sleep? It wasn’t like anything was troubling her. At least that’s what she told herself. 

  
\--  
  
She didn’t even realize she’d fallen asleep when the familiar sound of her ringtone woke her up. Her firetruck red hair was in knots and she groaned as she moved around to find her phone. Her head was pounding, not helped by the glass bottle that hit the floor as she grabbed the small, vibrating cell at the end of the red velvet couch.   
  
“Hello?” she muttered, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.   
“Is it true? Did you  _bang the Sexbang_?” her sister was clearly amused, speaking the last three words in an overly seductive tone. A loud sigh escaped the redhead. She wasn’t even properly awake yet, and in no state to defend herself from her vicious sister. No one loved gossip like Haylie. Raleigh would need a smoke for this.   
“What are you talking about?” she put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. The smoke was harsh in her throat.  
“Oh, don’t give me that,” Haylie huffed. “Brian told me.” Of course Brian had told her, that shit. He had always been a good friend, but for some reason he always enjoyed mocking her. She never should’ve told him in the first place. “That asshole,” she muttered under her breath, inhaling deeply. She heard her sister snicker on the other end.   
  
“So, what? Am I talking to the future Miss Sexbang?” Ah yes, this was humoring the younger Bennett quite a lot. Raleigh groaned and rolled her eyes, grabbing the nearest ashtray. The sun was shining way too bright on her face, causing her to squint.   
“Don’t be stupid, it was a one-night-stand, it didn’t mean-” she was interrupted by her sister’s fruity laughter.   
“Dear sister, we both know you’re incapable of one-night-stands, you bloody romantic,”  
“You know, you’re not a Brit now just because you live in London,”   
“Fuck off, don’t change the subject,”   
“Haylie, just drop it, okay? It didn’t mean anything,” And Raleigh prayed to God she was being honest.   
  
\--  
  
“… And as usual, a new cover will be up on friday. Until then, take care!”  
“Hey, who’s that?” Dan jumped and spun around. When had Arin entered the room? He hadn’t even noticed him. The tall, curly man raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to slam shut the computer.   
“Oh, she’s just a friend of Brian, met her back in London,” he dragged his hair through his hair, shrugging. “Brian told me she’s a singer, thought I’d check her out,”   
“And? She any good?” Another shrug.   
“I don’t know yet, didn’t get to the good part before you got here,” Arin fell down on the couch next to his friend. “Well, let’s see then!”  
  
\--  
  
All the way over in London, the brunette was sitting on her couch, enjoying herself with a glass of wine. She was looking pleased with herself as she glanced down at her phone. The phonecall with her sister had gone just as she expected, the older female acting all flustered. It was only a matter of time, she thought to herself. Her sister was predictable, after all, the brunette had known her all her life. 

“Oh, sweet sister,” she giggled, bringing the glass to her lips. “always getting into trouble,” with a striking smile, the female raised her glass to the family photo on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brian and her sister surprises her by coming to America, Raleigh experiences a bit of a déjà vu.

“Did you even tell Raleigh you were coming with me to LA?” Brian had the feeling he already knew the answer to his question; knowing Haylie, he suspected she wanted to surprise her sister. He also knew that Raleigh hated surprises.  
“What? No, of course not, what’s the fun in that?” The smile that grazed the brunettes features made Brian chuckle. His young female friend always got immense pleasure out of making her sister’s life hell. Not that Brian was completely innocent in this scheme himself; watching the younger sister make the older Bennett uncomfortable was just one of the pleasures of being their friend. Over the years that he had known the Bennetts, they had become like family, and he watched them fight as children like a big brother.  
“I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to see me,” Haylie said, and they both knew how wrong she was.

As the pair got off the plane and picked up the baggage, the brunette scanned the airport. It had been a long while since she’d been in America, and the first thing that hit her was the heat. One never got these hot summer days in London.  
“Oh my, we’re definitely going to the beach,” Haylie muttered, mostly to herself, fanning a hand in front of her face. Brian didn’t say anything, busy texting someone. She glanced over at him, trying to sneak a peek at his phone.  
“Your friend is picking us up, right?” the question was met with a low ‘mhm’. The tan brunette swirled a lock of her hair with her pinky as she bit her lip. Oh yes, Haylie didn’t come to LA to lie on the beach and drink strawberry daiquiris, though she would be lying if she said she wouldn’t hunt down a bar as soon as she had managed to drag her sister out of her loner cave. No, Haylie had a mission, a mission that involved her self-declared romance expertise. Her sister seemed to have the habit of fucking up her own love life as if she was a self hating masochist, and Haylie intended to change this. The target was Brian’s band-mate Dan, who Raleigh had managed to drunkenly sleep with a few months prior. He was the target for a couple of reasons.

1) Raleigh had already slept with him, and because Raleigh was about as much of a flirt as a dead blanket, that must mean something, Haylie though.  
2) There was no denying that Dan was attractive, and it wasn’t every day Haylie came upon a man taller than her sister.  
3) Raleigh might refuse to admit it, but Haylie had no problem doing so; Ninja Sex Party was a great band. Maybe not for their depth and emotionally shattering lyrics, but the dick jokes were funny.

Although Haylie had to admit that it wasn’t much to go on, she was sure she was going to succeed, if only for her persistence.

Her plan was set in motion as soon as she spotted the tall, lanky jew waiting by a car, and she greeted him with a big smile.  
“Why, it’s my favorite jewfro!” she exclaimed, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Dan returned the smile, pulling his hands out of his pockets.  
“Hey, Haylie! Good to see you again!” he gave her a quick hug before looking at his best friend standing behind her, clearly exhausted after having to carry both his own and Haylie’s baggage.

After the appropriate amount of chit-chat had been exchanged, and the bags had been lumped in the back of the car, Dan leaned on his car with his arms crossed and looked at the two with his usual smile. “So, hotel next?”  
“Actually, the hotel is just a block away from my sister’s place. You remember my sister?” Haylie smiled innocently, pretending to not know just how well Dan remembered her sister. Unlike her sister, Dan either had no problems with drunken one-night-stands, or he knew how to conceal being uncomfortable and put on the spot. Maybe both.  
“Oh yeah, the singer, right?” the brunette nodded excitingly. “Yeah, we’re going to surprise her and take her out for drinks, she’s just stuck in her apartment all day. Maybe you’d like to join?” Dan seemed to consider it for a moment, maybe trying to figure out if he had anything he needed to do for the day. Then he nodded. “Sure, that sounds like fun!” And Haylie clapped her hands excitedly.

The doorbell rang one. Twice. Three times the bell rang before the crimson haired female heard it over her own singing. She removed the large headphones covering her ears and paused the camera that was focused on her. It was with a puzzled face she made her way to the door; she wasn’t expecting anyone, was she? Out of all the things she was expecting, her sister’s face was the last thing. Raleigh stared for a few seconds before a loud “what?” fell out of her mouth. Haylie’s self-confident smile didn’t falter as she looked up at her older sister.  
“Hey sis!” the brunette said, pretending to ignore the pale redhead’s look of surprise. If she was shocked now, she was going to shit bricks as soon as Haylie managed to drag her to Dan’s car. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” Raleigh blinked a few times before releasing a sigh.  
“Sure? What are you doing here? I thought you were in London?”  
“Well, of course I was in London, but now I’m here!” Haylie struck a pose as if she was a movie-star, earning a genuine eye roll from her sister. “Now don’t just stand there like a fool, let’s go,” she grabbed the taller female by the wrist, trying to get her out the door.  
“Wha-what the, you can’t just show up here with no warning and start bossing me around? Why didn’t you call?” The reaction didn’t surprise the brunette, but she still released a frustrated groan.  
“Can’t you just be spontaneous for once in your life? I came here to surprise you and have a good time with you, can’t you just appreciate it?” Haylie always knew how to twist her sister around her little finger, and the older Bennett’s expression softened. Even before she spoke, Haylie knew she had won.  
“Fine,” Raleigh moaned, causing her sister to squeal with happiness. “Let me just turn off the camera and get my jacket,”

Haylie stared at her sister with mild interest as the redhead rushed around the apartment, grabbing a pack of cigarettes, looking for her trusty leather jacket, and mumbling to herself. The tan brunette grinned to herself; it was good to see some things never changed.  
“Oh, and by the way; Dan and Brian are joining us,” no point in stalling the surprise. Raleigh froze in place as her head twisted to face her sister, a cat like grin spreading across the brunette’s face. A fiery lock of hair fell in front of the pale female’s face, and she brushed it away in one quick motion.  
“What?” she hissed. Oh yeah, Haylie thought, Raleigh neved had liked surprises. It seemed she was particularly opposed to this one.  
“Haylie, what are you doing?” the tall Bennett’s stare would’ve sent shivers down anyone’s spine, but Haylie wasn’t anyone; she was unfazed by her sister’s anger. She’d been the cause of it countless times.  
“What? I like him, he’s Brian’s friend. And you really need to make some friends here,” that part at least was true; Raleigh had been living in LA for quite a few years now, but Haylie’d never seen or heard of anyone but a few fellow YouTube artists the redhead had been working with.  
“I am going to kill you,” Raleigh muttered as she snaked her arms into her leather jacket. “I’m going to rip off your head and eat it for dinner,” a strange threat, but not one Haylie hadn’t heard before. She watched as her older sister locked the door and dug her hands down in her pockets.  
“You’re overreacting,” Haylie huffed as she hooked her arm with her sister’s. “He seems nice, just because you sl-”  
“Hush!” Haylie obeyed, watching her sister’s face. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but they walked in silence, and so the argument was over.

The two of them got to the car, and with a quick movement of her slender fingers, Raleigh brushed a few locks of red away from her face. Their companions, the theoretical physicists and the vocalist, were standing in front of the car, watching them casually. Her attention immediately shifted to the shorter of the two men, her long-time friend, who’d neglected to inform her that he and her sister was coming.  
“Brian,” she said in a sing-song voice, embracing the physicist. “Somehow, I didn’t get the note that you were coming,” to anyone not familiar with the YouTuber and the scientist’s friendship, this seemed like an ordinary welcome, a friend surprising another with a visit. But not to anyone who knew the older Bennett sister. Both Haylie and Brian knew they would pay for this later.  
Once her hands were safely back in her pockets, Raleigh turned her attention to the tall, curly man she’d hoped to avoid the rest of her life.  
“Dan,” she said, smiling politely at him. She stuck out her hand and they shook awkwardly. She could feel his eyes on her, as she stared something behind him, avoiding eye contact.  
“Aaanyways,” Haylie said, sensing the uncomfortable vibe. “shall we get going?”

The pub was loud and full of people. Raleigh hadn’t even known there was a pub so close to her apartment, and wondered how her sister knew about it.  
“Oh, look, there’s a piano. They’re doing karaoke here, Raleigh, we-”  
“No,”  
“But-”  
“No,” Raleigh rolled her eyes at her sister’s pouty face. The tan brunette crossed her arms, mumbling something about the redhead being a party-pooper.

**Two beers and an hour later.**  
“You suck at pool, Haylie,” the tallest Bennett chuckled. Brian was kicking the brunette’s ass, much to the pale woman’s enjoyment.  
“Yeah? Well, you do it then, since you’re obviously soo much better than me,” Haylie hissed, handing her the pool cue.  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Raleigh responded in a sing-song voice, placing her now empty glass on a table. She bent over the pooltable, closing one eye, focusing only on the balls.  
“I got you guys refills, how’s the…” As Dan’s voice drifted off behind her, Raleigh somehow knew he was staring at her ass. Her face flushed, but she remained in the same position. Let him stare, she thought, as she pushed the cue forwards, watching it hit the white ball. The white ball hit the black ball, and the black ball fell down the hole, causing a loud cheer from the tan brunette and claps from their male friend.  
“My sister, the pool-star!” Haylie exclaimed.

**Four beers and two hours later.** Raleigh was sitting at the bar by herself. She could hear her sister and Brian singing loudly behind her. When she glanced at the stage, she had to smile; Brian had somehow managed to convince the pianist to let the man take over the piano, and he was playing vigorously as Haylie screamed into the microphone.  
While Haylie was a brilliant pianist, her singing was below average. Lucky for her, she had no shame. At least they’re having fun, she thought, sipping her beer. They did look like they were having fun, even as they were making complete fools of themselves in front of tens of strangers. But as Raleigh glanced around the bar, watching her sister stumbling down from the stage with a giggle, she realized she hadn’t seen- “Soo, are you going to ignore me forever?” Dan in a while. The tall man had taken a seat opposite the female, and looked at her with a casual smile on his face. Who knew his smile was so contagious?  
“Yes,” she replied, chugging the rest of her beer.

**Six beers, three hours later.** All other sounds were drowned out, all her focus on him. She had noticed he wore the same red plaid shirt as he had last time she’d met him, and wondered if it was actually the same shirt, or if he had multiple red shirts. The thought of Dan having a closet full of black converse, ripped jeans and red plaid shirts made her chuckle. He asked her what’s so funny, she replied “nothing”. Was she getting tipsy? The warmth spreading in her cheeks and the sudden rise in confidence made her suspect so. Had she been sober, she would’ve completely lost her head when Dan said;  
“You know, I was kinda disappointed when I woke up and you were gone,” as he leaned back in his chair, looking as comfortable as ever. She envied him of that, the ability to be totally comfortable with any situation.  
“I really don’t know how to respond to that,” Raleigh avoided eye contact as she turned around in her chair, looking over at the karaoke-area of the pub. Neither Brian nor Haylie was to be seen. An elderly man was occupied the stage, singing an old Bruce Springsteen hit in a coarse, oddly charming voice. With an arched eyebrow and a puzzled expression on her face, Raleigh turned back, looking at the antique clock on her wrist.  
“Where’s the dorks?”  
“They said they were going back to the hotel a while ago,” and thus, she realized the two of them were alone.

**Seven beers, three and a half hours later**.  
“I’m not singing karaoke,”  
“Pleeease?”  
“There’s an entire YouTube-channel dedicated to videos of me singing, why don’t you just watch that?”  
“I have, but I wanna hear it live!” She couldn’t help noticing that he said he’d already seen her YouTube-channel and feel a pang of happiness bubbling up in her chest. She was certain she hadn’t mentioned it when they met in London, which meant he’d actually taken an interest in her. Or that Brian had told him about it, she pointed out in her head as she mentally slapped herself for thinking like a schoolgirl. She decided to blame it on the alcohol.  
“Come on, just one song?” Raleigh made the mistake of looking at his face. Her stare wandered from his warm, brown eyes to the slightly curved smile gracing his features. Her heart fluttered and she was sold. She couldn’t say no to him, not when he was looking at her like that.  
With an overly dramatic sigh, she rose from her chair and gulped down the remaining liquid in her glass.  
“Fine, if it’ll shut your stupid face up,” dragging slender fingers through her long, red hair, the female walked over to the pianist by the stage.

“Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness,” her voice was soft, eyes closed. She could hear the loudness of the pub simmer down, could feel the eyes on her. Raleigh was glad she was sitting, pretty sure that her legs would give out if she tried standing up. People had a hard time believing her, but the thin redhead actually had a bad case of stagefright. There was nothing she hated more than being the center of attention, being watched.  
With clear blue eyes, she glanced over at Dan, his expression hard to read. He was laid back, calm, as he brought the glass up to his mouth, took a big sip of his beer. She let her eyes linger a few moments more, before turning back to the spot on the wall she’d been focusing on.

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected from the spectators as the song ended and she put the microphone back on the stand, but standing ovation wasn’t it. Blushing hard, she hid a shy smile and bowed to the crowd before quickly getting down from the stage and returning to the table where Dan was waiting. He was sporting a wide smile, clapping slowly.  
“Wow!” he exclaimed, impressed. Raleigh muttered something vaguely sounding like a ‘thank you’ as the waiter came to the table with a new beer for the female.  
“I’m not sure why you’re so reluctant to singing on a stage, you looked like you were born to do it,” he said casually, causing her heart to skip not for the first time that evening.  
“I have stage fright, okay?” Raleigh admitted, sinking in her chair, embarrassed. She prefered a camera and an editing program over real, live people. Sure, she’d been in a band while living in London, but that was many years ago, when she was a teenager in her rebel years.  
“I find that hard to believe,” Dan said, a notion of laughter in his voice.  
“I find you hard to believe,” Raleigh mumbled, sarcasm thick in hers. The man in front of her grinned.

**Closing time.**  
“Well, it was nice hanging out with you tonight,” Dan said as they stood side by side on the sidewalk, people stumbling out of the pub behind them. Even in the comfort of her leather jacket, Raleigh felt cold.  
“So, how are you going to get home?” she asked the taller man, finding a lighter in her left pocket, and a cigarette from the pack in her right. The thick fog of smoke was much welcome in her throat, she hadn’t had a cigarette in hours. She hadn’t even thought about it.  
“There’s got to be a night bus or something, yeah?” he shrugged, not at all bothered by the situation. He was so different from her, she realized. The young female viewed herself as soft of a control freak - she’d never go out if she wasn’t certain she’d be able to get home. She was never good at ‘winging it’.  
“A night bus? I don’t know anything about that,” she exhaled a cloud of smoke and arched an eyebrow. ‘Oh’ was all he said about it, still not worried.  
“Barry’s probably still awake,” he looked at his phone, frowning. For a moment Raleigh just watched him in silence as he browsed through his phone, embracing herself for warmth. Then she sighed.  
“Why don’t you just sleep on my couch? Your car is already parked outside my apartment,” he looked down at her and flashed a smile. Raleigh already knew she was making a big mistake. It’s the alcohol, she reminded herself as she felt a shiver down her spine. Just the alcohol clouding her judgement. But what could she do, the man couldn’t just roam the streets all night!  
“Cool, thanks!”  
And with that, the pair began walking.

Not even ten minutes later, the two of them entered the hallway to her apartment. The walk over was silent, with Raleigh reminding herself to stay cool at least two times every minute. She could feel him staring at her back, making her self conscious. They both stopped at her door, and she pulled out her keys, fumbling with the lock. Without a word, Dan grabbed the silvery metal from her hand and unlocked the door in one quick movement. She suddenly became very aware of her own heartbeat as his body brushed against hers. ‘stay cool, stay cool, stay cool’, she repeated the mantra as his hand pulled her around, forcing her to look at him. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t have to, it was clear in his eyes. His big, gentle hand caressed her cheek as he brought her closer, Raleigh was sure her breath was uneven. Even as she told herself to break it off before it’s too late, she felt herself lean in closer, closing the gap between them.

His lips were soft and his hands rough as they both stumbled into the apartment. He somehow managed to close the door behind her, and when his arms were finally around her body again, his green jacket was off. Raleigh’s leather was the next to go, and was thrown in some random direction. They ended up on the couch, him above her, pulling off her sweater, leaving her in her bra. The cold air hit her skin, causing her to shiver. Or was it his touch? She wasn’t sure. There were locks of red hair everywhere, and Dan had to pull away from her, brush her hair from her face. For a moment they just stared at each other, both breathing heavily, daring each other to take the next step.

He latched onto her, biting, nibbling and sucking on a more sensitive spot on her neck. Her arms clung around his neck, hands in his hair, pulling him close. His groin grinded against her, revealing how hard he was. The thought set of an explosion in her head, and she arched her back with a groan. His hands wandered, one finding her ass, the other firmly kneading her breast. She cursed her body for being as thin as it is, unlike her sister and her curves.

But Dan didn’t seem to mind, mouth hungrily biting down on the lace bra. Raleigh didn’t know where to focus her attention; on the mouth breathing hot air on her breast, or the hand that zipped down her pants with ease. As his left hand disappeared down her underwear, massaged her clitoris, caused her legs to buckle, Raleigh gasped. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach while pulling down her pants and underwear, the redheaded female felt her face grow hot as his breath between her legs caused her to shiver. She bit her lip, holding in a moan, nails digging into the soft fabric of the couch. He covered her hand with his own, their fingers entwined. She was light-headed and barely managed to stifle yet another moan as two fingers entered her, first slowly, carefully, then rougher, in and out. She grinded desperately against his mouth, and he obliged, biting and licking, somehow holding her down as she orgasmed.

As he wiped his mouth with the cuff of his red plaid shirt, breath coming in heavy puffs, Raleigh realized she was completely naked while he was fully dressed. She moved quickly over to him, pulled him close and started unbuttoning his shirt. His hand was in her hair, massaging her scalp, mouth capturing her own. Tongues fought for dominance. They only pulled away to quickly pull his t-shirt over his head. He gripped her tightly and rose up from the couch.  
“Where’s the bedroom?” he asked in a low whisper, biting her lower lip. She responded quickly, and he carried her over to the door, opened it, and threw her down on the soft bed. He was finally as naked as her, she ran her hands over his body, bit his shoulder playfully as he positioned himself on top of her, grabbed both her hands with a big, strong hand, and held them over her head.  
When he entered her, thrusted into her, she immediately knew he was done fooling around. His movements were quick and desperate, almost painfully rough. She arched against him, itched to feel as much skin against hers as possible.  
“I’ve been imagining this since all night” he whispered into her mouth. She didn’t respond, not sure how to react. He was still thrusting fast, hard, it was making it hard to focus on anything else.  
“I wanted to just take you right there in the pub, fuck you on the pool table,” his nails dug into her shoulder blades, she whimpered in delight under him. She could feel him twitch as he came inside her and fell down beside her on the bed. They were sweaty, their breaths loud, fast and uneven. He tried pulling her close, but she avoided his arms, muttering that she had to use the bathroom as she exited the bed. His eyes followed her naked form as she left the room.

When she came back into the bedroom, three cigarettes later, he was fast asleep. She’d picked up his t-shirt on her way back from the bathroom, suddenly self conscious about her naked body. She watched her companion from a safe distance by the doorframe, her instincts told her to run away, to avoid the awkward “day after” conversation. But as she watched the sleeping man in her bed, she knew leaving now would only make things worse, after all, it was her apartment. As soon as Raleigh returned to the bed, long arms entrapped her and pulled her close to the warm body beside her. With a heavy heart and an uneasy mind, Raleigh drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry-not-sorry. 
> 
> I think I've gone over this at least ten times, but I still feel like there's lots of mistakes. My bad.


End file.
